


Fitting In

by lasairfhiona



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-25
Updated: 2010-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweets finally fits in</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fitting In

Sweets stood on the periphery and listened as Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth talked with her co-workers.  They were sharing stories about past Christmases, everything from incidences that happened at the lab to family traditions and Christmas cases. 

If someone wanted to, they could write a thesis on the interaction of these very different people and how they all managed to work so well together.  At one time he might have entertained doing just that. That, however, was before they let him in.  Now he was content to sip his spiked eggnog, listening to them and pondering where Booth found socks with Santa hatted flamingos and candy cane palm trees.


End file.
